


Shattered by Broken Hearts

by Umbiee



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Children, Marriage, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4495074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbiee/pseuds/Umbiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan relives old memories of his marriage to Evan while simultaneously focusing on present day and raising his two children has a single parent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of the Unwanted Talk

 

_The vows were done and they sealed the “deal” with a kiss. Friends and family cheered for them. Jonathan pulled away and smiled brightly at his husband. Evan laughed and turned to face the crowd. Jonathan turned also. His heart was fluttering with excitement. Evan stepped down and dragged Jonathan with him._

Jonathan stood over the crib and watched Ashton sleep. Her tiny body was still, beside the up and down of her chest. Jonathan hummed a lullaby to keep her asleep. He softly dragged his fingertips across her back. The door creaked and a little head peeked out.

“Bentley, what are you doing up?”

“Can’t sleep dad,” Bentley whispered.

“Ok, come on,” Jonathan walked over to the door and grabbed Bentley’s hand. Bentley pulled Jonathan along to his room. “Why can’t you sleep bud? Is your night-light out?”

“No, I miss daddy,” Bentley mumbled climbing onto his bed. Jonathan’s heart sank. “Where is he?”

_“Evan, I think we should have a child,” Jonathan mentioned._

_“How, we’re men.”_

_“Adopt.”_

_“Duh of course we’d adopt. We’ll have to start looking.”_

_“Oh my God it sounds like we’re adopting a dog.”_

_“How else do you want me to word it?” Evan snapped._

_“I don’t know. I’ll look up adoption centers that are around here,” Jonathan suggested. He pulled his laptop out from its bag and opened it up. He searched for centers in North Carolina and found only two. Both centers had a small number of children between one and seven years old. “What age?”_

_“A real young child, so we can raise them and suffer those early years,” Evan laughed out. “So we know what our parents had to deal with.”_

_“Okay, I’ll call this one tomorrow morning and make an appointment.”_

“He’s with someone else.”

“Who,” Bentley asked.

“I don’t know who he’s with Benny. And I don’t want to know,” Jonathan mutter out. Jonathan stroked Bentley’s soft brown hair.

“Why did he leave?”

“Because he didn’t love me anymore,” Jonathan sighed out, fighting back the tears. He hoped he never had this conversation with Bentley.

“Does he love me?”

“I don’t know,” Jonathan whispered. Bentley’s face dropped and Jonathan knew Bentley’s little heart just broke. “I’m sorry Bentley. I’m doing my best to love you and Ashton twice as much. I promise to take care of you two and protect you two.”

Bentley nodded in response and fell asleep.

_“He’s perfect Jonathan,” Evan swooned at the baby boy._

_“His name is Bentley James X and he’s 10 months old. He’s actually the only orphan we have,” stated the woman. “His parents died in a car accident while he was at his grandparents. Would you like to hold him?”_

_“Yes I would,” Jonathan whispered. He held out his hands to the woman as he picked Bentley up. Jonathan held Bentley like he was a precious jewel. Jonathan’s eyes light up when Bentley smiled at him. Evan and woman walked out of the room. “Hi little man, you’re so cute.” Jonathan fell in love._

“I love you dad,” Bentley whispered and fell asleep.

“I love you too little man.”

Jonathan stood up from the bed and tip toed out of Bentley’s room. He closed the wooden door gently and headed to the living room. He sat down on the couch and picked up his phone and noticed some messages from Evan.

**_Message from Evan 9:45 pm: How are they?_ **

**_Message from Evan 9:52 pm: Please don’t ignore my messages when I ask about them. You can any other time, just not when it’s about Bentley and Ashton._ **

**_Message from Evan 10:01 pm: Jonathan?_ **

Jonathan sighed.

**_Message to Evan 11:23 pm: They are good. It took Ashton a while to fall asleep and Bentley got up._ **

**_Message from Evan 11:28 pm: Okay, they good now?_ **

**_Message to Evan 11:30 pm: Yes. Bentley asked where you are and if you loved him. He also asked why you left._ **

**_Message from Evan 11:36 pm: Really? What did you tell him?_ **

**_Message to Evan 11:37 pm: I told him that I didn’t know to either of them and that you stopped loving him._ **

**_Message from Evan 11:39 pm: Wow._ **

**_Message to Evan 11:40 pm: What else was I supposed to say! I don’t know if you still love him or Ashton. I had to tell him the truth. I wasn’t going to lie to my 7 year old. I hate liars Evan. And you’re one of them. Good night Evan._ **

Jonathan set his phone down on the coffee table. He rubbed his hands against his face and sighed deeply. Evan was started to stress him out. They’ve been divorced for two years and Evan is now checking up on his children. Jonathan felt bad for Ashton. He was only a year old when they divorced and he has no happy memories of them. But Bentley did and sad ones. As much as Jonathan tried not to, he would fight Evan in front of him.

_Jonathan carried Bentley to Evan’s car. Bentley squirmed in Jonathan’s arms, trying to get away._

_“Bentley what are you doing?” Jonathan asked. Bentley smiled at him. “Huh Bentley, what are you doing?” Bentley laughed. Jonathan’s heart fluttered again._

_“He really likes you,” Evan pointed out._

_“Yeah he does. Did your mom get the furniture for us, I mean for Bentley?”_

_“Yes she did. It should be at the house. We’ll have to set it up and Bentley can just sleep in the bed with us until we get it set up.”_

Jonathan walked to the master bedroom. He noticed some pictures of him and Evan that were still hanging up. He thought Luke took them down. Most of the pictures were of them and Bentley and some with Ashton. That’s probably why Luke kept them hanging. Jonathan felt hot tears starting to brim his eyes. He missed Evan a lot. He loved Evan more than anything and Evan took it for granted.

_“Where are you Evan? It’s two a.m.!” Jonathan yelled into the phone, making Bentley cry. Jonathan hung up the phone and picked up Bentley. Bentley stopped crying and Jonathan sighed in relief. “Wish your dad would come home soon. Even though he’ll be drunk, like always.”_

_Jonathan carried Bentley to his room. He rocked Bentley gently until he was asleep. Jonathan fell in love with him all over again. Bentley is now two years old and that means Jonathan and Evan have been married for two years. Bentley’s birthday is a few days after their anniversary. And Jonathan and Evan are having marital problems. Evan constantly being gone for no given reason and leaving Jonathan to take care of Bentley by himself. Jonathan wouldn’t mind taking care of Bentley if he was single, but he isn’t, he’s married._

“Tyler, I miss him so much,” Jonathan sobbed out into his phone. He pulled his blanket up to his chin.

“I know you do, hell, I miss him too,” Tyler’s voice was gentler than it has ever been.

“I don’t know what to do anymore. Bentley asked where he was and I told him I didn’t know. Then he asked why Evan left and I told him that Evan didn’t love me anymore. Then he asked if Evan loved him. Bentley is questioning if his dad loves him. He shouldn’t be doing that,” Jonathan cried.

“Wow. Look we both know Evan didn’t love you anymore, he never did. But now you have two children to take care of and to love. I know it’s hard but you can do it. It’s probably even harder since they’re both adopted.”

“Ashton isn’t adopted; Evan’s twin sister carried him for us.”

“Oh yeah, I forgot. It’ll be hard for Bentley since he’s adopted. And his parents are dead. And you’ll have to tell him that.”

“You’re really not helping Ty.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, I appreciate though.”

“Jonny, just remember I’m here for you and so are the rest of the guys. This is just the beginning of your life as a single dad, even if you remarry.”

“I know, but it sucks. I thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with him, but I’m not,” Jonathan sighed out, wiping his damp eyes.

“I’m sorry Jonny. I’m sorry you’re going through this, but you’re not alone. Remember that.”

_Jonathan sat down in the chair holding Ashton close to him. Bentley climbed on Jonathan, begging to hold Ashton._

_“No Benny, you can’t hold him. He’s too little yet. When he gets bigger you can.”_

_“But dad, I’m four, I’m a big kid now,” Bentley whined._

_“I know you are, but I don’t want you to hurt Ashton because you’re a big kid now. Okay?”_

_“Yes dad,” Bentley whispered. He leaned his head against Jonathan’s shoulder and started to pet Ashton’s head. “You’re not alone Ashton,” Bentley whispered so quietly Jonathan struggled to hear him._

“You know what?” Jonathan almost shouted.

“What?”

“Almost right after we brought Ashton home, Bentley whispered to him saying he is not alone.”

“A four-year-old said that to his baby brother?”

“Yeah,” Jonathan muttered out, “and you saying that made me remember it. Bentley has been very protective of Ashton since then.”

_Bentley stood at the door way, looking up at the crib that had Ashton in it. Bentley grabbed the rails and bounced on his heels. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to climb it to be with Ashton. Evan and Jonathan were fighting again and he wanted to make sure Ashton was okay and wasn’t hurt by the words that were being said. Bentley stuck his small foot between the rails and attempted to climb, but he was unable to get a good grip. His head hung in defeat. He really wanted to be with Ashton. He slid to the floor and waited until one of his dads show up. But neither did. Bentley was sad. He was thinking his dads forgot about Ashton because they usually check up on him during the night._

_“Ashton, how are you?” Bentley muttered out. “I know you’re sad because dad hasn’t checked up on you yet. He usually does. Maybe he and daddy forgot about you. I hope not!”_

_Ashton started to cry at Bentley’s raised voice. Jonathan almost busted through the door with a worried look on his face. Bentley was on the floor on his back pretending to be asleep. Jonathan yelled for Evan to put Bentley to bed._

Jonathan set his phone down on the charger pad on the night stand and let out a long sigh. He was stressed the fuck out about almost everything. He knows Bentley is going to start questioning where Evan is and why he isn’t here anymore. Today’s event knew it was coming soon. He’s just glad Ashton doesn’t understand that Evan is gone for good but he needs to prepare for that talk too. Jonathan could feel the tears starting to brim and a lump in his throat. He really missed Evan. He missed Evan’s voice. He missed Evan’s clutter in the bathroom. He missed Evan’s smile. Then he realized Evan didn’t do anything to help raise Bentley or Ashton.

“What the fuck?” Jonathan yelled out to empty air. “Evan didn’t do shit. He never cared about the boys.” Jonathan grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. He started to shake because he was infuriated with Evan.

**_Message to Luke 1:02 am: EVAN NEVER REALLY CARED ABOUT THE BOYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I REMEMBER HIM TELLING ME HE NEVER WANTED KIDS!!! WHY WOULD HE AGREE TO ADOPTING BENTLEY AND LETTING MY MAN SEED ENTER HIS SISTER???????!!!!!!!!!! FUCK LUKE NOW I CAN’T SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_Message from Luke 1:05 am: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT? THANKS FOR WAKING ME FUCKER!_ **

**_Message to Luke 1:07 am: I DON’T KNOW AND IM SORRY. HE RARELY HELD ASHTON WHEN HE WAS A BABY AND KEPT HIS DISTANCE WITH BENNY. IM PISSED._ **

**_Message from Luke 1:10 a.m.: SHIT, YOURE RIGHT. FUCK CAN WE FINISH THIS IN THE MORNING?_ **

**_Message to Luke 1:11 am: I GUESS BUT I CANT SLEEP BECAUSE OF IT_ **

**_Message from Luke 1:13 am: SORRY._ **

Jonathan threw his phone across the room. Thank God he had a Lifeproof case on it. His hands were shaking and his eye sight was going. He was starting to black out and he needed to calm down.

_Evan yelled and punched the wall. His voice roared through the house. Jonathan accused him of cheating and he was pissed._

_“Why are you getting all mad? You’re acting shady and now you’re even shadier for getting pissed!” Jonathan yelled back. “You left last night without telling me and now you’re back 12 hours later.”_

_“You’re not my mom; I don’t have to tell you where I’m going!” Evan snapped._

_“What if something happened to you and I didn’t where you were. What if something happened to Benny or Ashton and I didn’t know where you were. Huh? Do you even care that you have kids Evan?” Jonathan asked. “Do you?!"_


	2. Truth Be Told

_“No I don’t!” Evan shouted. It rang through Jonathan’s head_. _He was surprised and confused._

_“What?”_

_“You heard me Jonathan,” Evan stated._

_“So adopting Benny meant nothing to you? I fucking masturbated into a cup so we can have a child that looks like us!” Jonathan cried out. Evan shook his head and walked out to never come back._

“Delirious! Earth to Delirious,” Syndicate shouted.

“What?” Jonathan shook his head.

“You okay if I invite Evan to join our _Dead Realm_ session?”

“Go ahead,” Jonathan muttered. This was going to be the time Evan and Jonathan had played a game togethis since Evan walked out. Jonathan wasn’t prepared to see how different Evan look since he last seen him in the court room last year. Evan’s hair was on point and he was wearing a button up shirt. Something he never wore unless it was to a fancy dinner or event. Jonathan could hear a faint female voice in the background. Jonathan’s heart sank a little, but not enough to be jealous. Evan moved on and Jonathan needed to also.

“Hey everyone, hi Jonathan,” Evan mumbled.

“This isn’t awkward. Who’s the ghost?” Tyler spoke up.

“I am,” Evan said.

Jonathan stayed quiet throughout most of the game; only screaming when someone got him (#Rekt). He tried to avoid the screen of his laptop as must as possible. But nothing worked. He really wanted to see Evan and Evan’s smile; the smile that he fell in love with eleven years ago.

“Dad, I’m hungry,” Bentley whine, tugging at Jonathan’s infamous blue sweatshirt. Jonathan made a quick peek at the screen to see Evan’s eyes darken at the sound of Bentley’s voice.

“Okay, let me finish this round and I’ll make lunch for us,” Jonathan replied and Bentley took off.

“Omg was that Benny?” Syndicate asked excitedly.

“Yeah, it’s lunch time for them so I need to hurry,” Jonathan replied.

“How old is he and Ashton now?” Tom asked.

“He’s seven and Ashton’s three.”

“Why didn’t you invite me to Ashton’s birthday? Wasn’t it last week?” Evan asked, angrily.

“You told me you didn’t want to be invited,” Jonathan replied through his teeth. _Please don’t make a scene in front of our friends,_ Jonathan thought.

“Like hell!”

“I have the text messages you asshole! You message me the weekend before saying you didn’t want to go. Don’t turn this on me Evan. Don’t make me the bad guy when you walked out after telling me you didn’t care that you have children. For fuck’s sake Evan, for once I thought we could play a game without us fighting, but it didn’t happen. You’re always making things about you and making me the bad person. I’m raising two young kids by myself Evan. I have been for the past two years. You’ve made no effort to help me. You never offer to take them for a week so they can see their other grandparents and have quality time with ‘daddy’. You’re a shitty father Evan. You’re kids are going to grow up wondering why ‘daddy’ left and never came back. And when they find out why, they’ll grow up thinking ‘daddy’ hates them,” Jonathan snapped. Jonathan looked around the screen. Everyone was looking away, hoping it made things less awkward, but it didn’t. Evan growled and hung up the call. “Sorry you guys had to hear that.”

“Its fine, why don’t you leave also and make those boys dinner,” Tyler stated. “We understand.”

Jonathan logged off and signed out of Skype. He put his head in his hands and sighed.

**_Message to Evan 12:32 pm: What you did was uncalled for and didn’t need to happen in front of our friends. If really needed to say something like that, at least do it privately._ **

**_Message from Evan 12:37 pm: Sorry for it. But it needed to be said._ **

**_Message to Evan 12:42 pm: How? You’re the one you told me not to invite you. You didn’t even send Ashton a card. What I said had to be done. Not what you said. I’m not going to fight you on this Evan. I have to make the boys lunch, like you care anyway._ **

Jonathan stood up from his chair and walked to the kitchen. Bentley was setting the table and Ashton was watching TV. Jonathan really needed Evan to be there to witness was he was seeing. Jonathan took a deep breath in, trying to forget about Evan and the episode that just happened. All Jonathan needed to focus on was his kids and making lunch.

\--

Evan looked down at his phone. Jonathan was right, what he said is something Evan needed to hear. Evan _is_ a shitty father for avoiding any contact with his kids. He knows that they’ll grow up hating him for leaving and questioning if he’ll ever come back. But he didn’t want to go back. He never wanted kids. But somehow he agreed to it and now he has to face the consequences from it. It was all for Jonathan, who only ever talked about having kids.

“I’m an asshole Stacy,” Evan said to his girlfriend.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because I walked out of my marriage and left my husband with two children to take care by himself. I never make any contact with him. I never take the kids. My parents hate me for it. My friends hate me for leaving.”

“Why did you leave anyway?” Stacy asked.

“I left because I couldn’t handle it anymore. I couldn’t handle a husband and two kids. I have even raise a cat without it dying for God only knows what. I didn’t want to risk it with Bentley and Ashton. I didn’t want to be a bad father and here I am being a shitty dad. I don’t know what to do. My ex is pissed at me.”

“Just give it time. When you know he’s calmed down, ask to see them. Make the drive down to wherever your ex is and see Bentley and Ashton. I’m sure they would love to see you.”

“Yeah, but Ashton might not even recognize me. He was only a year old when I left. Poor guy,” Evan stated.

\--

_Bentley watched Evan move his stuff out of the house. He was confused on what was going on. Jonathan wasn’t home and Evan’s sister was helping watching him and Ashton._

_“What are you doing daddy?” Bentley asked._

_“I’m moving Benny.”_

_“Where to?”_

_“Los Angeles.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Because I need to, Benny, I’m not welcomed here anymore. Be good for Aunt Evie,” Evan whispered. He bent down to give Bentley a hug. Bentley hesitated. It was the last hug and the last time he saw Evan._

Jonathan fed Ashton his food because he was being fussy. Ashton kept throwing his food at Bentley and laughing. And soon he was throwing food on the floor and Dakota would eat it. Jonathan grabbed the food and put it on the table, out of Ashton’s reach. Ashton started to cry because he was unable to throw his food.

**_Message from Evan 1:10 pm: I’m heading to Miami soon and I would like to make a pit stop in Raleigh to see the boys._ **

Jonathan stared at his phone. He couldn’t believe what he was reading on his phone. Evan finally wanted to see his kids.

 

(Shorter than what I expected, but the next chapter will be filled with drama. You can probably guess why)


	3. No Respect

 

_“I took up another job,” Jonathan said to his mom. He couldn’t afford his lawyers with the income of making videos every day. Even though Evan was leaving Jonathan everything and didn’t fight for Bentley and Ashton. And it made Jonathan’s heart ache.  “How can someone not fight for their kids?”_

_“I don’t know honey, but you’ll be a good father to them. They’ll know at least one of their parents love them. Just be careful,” she assured him._

_“Be careful?”_

_“Be careful with what you say to Benny and Ashton about Evan. I know what Evan did was a douche bag thing, but don’t brainwash the kids into hating them. Let them decide on their own. Let them decide if Evan is worthy of being called dad.”_

Jonathan looked at Bentley with sad eyes. Evan was coming to Raleigh in a week and Jonathan doesn’t know how Bentley and Ashton will react to seeing their other dad. Will Bentley be excited or mad at Evan for leaving? Will Ashton even recognize Evan? There many questions that can’t be answered until Evan shows up at their house. The house Evan and Jonathan bought together right after the wedding before the honeymoon. A house that Jonathan wanted to sell after the finalization of the divorce but he couldn’t bring himself to do so.

**_Message from Evan 9:36 a.m.: Change of plans, I’ll be there a day early. And instead of leaving the day I was supposed to, I’ll be leaving the day I get there._ **

**_Message to Evan 9:39 a.m.: Wow really? So what, one hour with your kids and never see them again?_ **

**_Message from Evan 9:45 a.m.: No that’s not what I meant. I have other things to do in Miami._ **

**_Message to Evan 9:48 a.m.: What can be so important that limits your time with your kids? Let me remind you that you haven’t seen them in almost a year._ **

**_Message from Evan 9:50 a.m.: A lot of things_ **

**_Message to Evan 9:51 a.m.: Wow._ **

Jonathan squeezed his phone in frustration. He couldn’t believe Evan just said that. Bentley and Ashton were finally going to see their other dad and he doesn’t want to spend too much time with them. Jonathan felt the tears streaming down his face. He could feel the lump in his throat making its entrance. “Fuck,” Jonathan mumbled out. He wiped his tears with the back of his sleeve.

The knock on the door startled Jonathan and knocked him out of his thoughts. He ran his fingers through his hair to make it even messier than it was before and stood up. He looked out the living room window and didn’t recognize the car in the driveway. Jonathan quickly ran to the door and opened it. Evan was standing there.

“What are you doing here? You’re supposed be here on Wednesday,” Jonathan stated, surprised.

“I know but things happened. Are they here?” Evan asked, trying to see behind him.

“No, they’re with Luke for the day so I can record and edit some videos.”

“Oh, when will they be back?”

“Sunday morning,” Jonathan replied.

Evan shook his head and walked away.

“Are you coming back to see them. Or are you just going to say you tried and never make contact again?” Jonathan yelled out.

Evan turned around, “Pretty much.”

“Wow!”

“Evan you’re coming back Wednesday!” A woman yelled out of the car window.

“Stacy I told you to stay out of this!”

“Those are your kids Evan, you can’t avoid see them. Don’t be _that_ father.”

“She’s right Evan.”

“Fuck, okay I’ll be back Wednesday to see them,” Evan said. He looked pissed. It hurt Jonathan to see Evan like that.

_“Luke I don’t know what to do!” Jonathan sobbed out. “He left me and them.”_

_“I’m sorry Jonny, I’m so sorry,” Luke said softly._

_“Fuck man.”_

_Jonathan hugged onto Luke tightly. His eyes and head hurt from crying so much, but he’s heartbroken. His one love left him for some unknown reason. Jonathan kind of knew why. Evan didn’t want kids and he grew overwhelmed from it. But he agreed to it._

_“I have to raise two kids by myself Luke. I don’t think I can do it.”_

_“Yes you can. You can raise them Jonny. You have me and Ginny to help you. And you have your parents to help you with them. Benny and Ashton will always be loved, by you, me, Ginny, your parents, and Jaylin.”_

**_Message to Luke 11:45 a.m.: Evan showed up today_ **

**_Message from Luke 11:48 a.m.: Really? Why?_ **

**_Message to Luke 11:50 a.m.: He wanted to see them. I told him they were with you. And then I told him he has to come back Wednesday and not be a shitty person._ **

**_Message from Luke 11:59 a.m.: Yeah. Okay see you Sunday._ **

* * *

 

“What the fuck was that all about Evan?” Stacy asked angrily. “I told you not to come early and wait until Wednesday to see Bentley and Ashton, but no you wanted to be early with no call ahead.”

“Stay out of this Stacy.”

“Why should I? I am your fiancée Evan. Those kids will soon be my step-children. And I will make it my business to push you to see them. They are not going to grow up without you in the picture. Don’t do that to them.”

“Whatever.”

“You really don’t care, do you? If you didn’t have kids with him, would you have divorced him?” Stacy asked, quietly.

“Probably not, Stacy,” Evan answered. “I was stressed out and couldn’t keep up with them or Jonathan. I slowly started to lose interest in them, and soon Jonathan. You’re right, I don’t care.”

_“Mom, I can’t handle it anymore,” Evan said._

_“Can’t handle what anymore?”_

_“Bentley and Ashton, it’s getting out of control.”_

_“You agreed to adopt Bentley when you could have perfectly said no to Jonathan. You agreed to Jonathan masturbating into a cup and having that inserted into Evie so you and him can at least have a child that looks like you both. You could have said no to that, but you didn’t. So don’t complain about having children and you could have said no to it when Jonathan asked,” Evan’s mom said, sternly. Making sure Evan knew how much he fucked up._

_“Mom-“_

_“No Evan, no one forced you to agree with Jonathan. Jonathan never forced you to agree with him. You know that. You will take care of Bentley and Ashton, no matter what.”_

Evan shook his head and backed out of the drive way. He fucked up and he has to fix it.

* * *

 

“So what did he want?” Tyler asked through the mic. “He obviously wanted something.”

“I don’t know Ty. He showed up early unannounced with, I’m guessing, his girlfriend. And she yelled at him that he is going to come back Wednesday,” Jonathan huffed out a laugh.

“Yeah, he has a girlfriend,” Ohm said. “They’ve been dating for a while.”

“Oh okay, at least she cares about the kids,” Jonathan sighed out. He was glad she cared because Evan didn’t. She was pretty and he can see why Evan liked her. Stacy and Jonathan both had blue eyes and brown hair. _Maybe that’s a trait Evan really likes,_ Jonathan thought to himself. “She’s really pretty.”

“Yeah, okay let’s stop talking about this and finish this round of _Dead Realm_ before I go crazy,” Tyler interrupted. He sounded jealous, like he knew Stacy from somewhere. But it didn’t matter.

_“Who is she Evan?” Tyler asked. “You’ve been texting her all day, ignoring Jonathan and Bentley.”_

_“It doesn’t matter Tyler and it shouldn’t bother you,” Evan snapped._

_“Jonathan is my best friend and your husband. You can’t be ignoring him all trip and be texting some girl. Who is she?”_

_“Her name is Stacy. I met her last year at E3. We’ve been talking since then.”_

_“So, you’ve been cheating on Jonathan?!” Tyler yelled. Everyone in the hotel room stopped talking._

_“Is that true Evan?” Craig asked._

_“No,” Evan replied._

_“You just made it sound like you were. You’ve been ignoring Jonathan all weekend, texting some girl you met at E3 last year!” Tyler yelled out._

_“I’m not cheating on Jonathan with some skank!”_

_“I’m not a skank,” Stacy said, walking into the room with Katelynn, Tyler’s girlfriend. “What’s going on?”_

_“So you are cheating on Jonathan,” Marcel snapped._

_“Who’s Jonathan? Evan and I have been together since E3,” Stacy said. Everyone gasped._

_“Jonathan is Evan’s husband,” Marcel replied while glaring at Evan._

_“Oh I knew that.”_

_“What the fuck Evan?” Tyler shoved Evan into the wall. Evan swung at Tyler and missed. Tyler grabbed Evan’s collar and pushed him against the wall. “You need to tell Jonathan that you’ve been cheating on him.” Tyler let go of Evan and walked out of the room._

_Tyler later found out that Evan left Jonathan, Bentley, and Ashton for Stacy. And he never told Jonathan why._

Tyler really wanted to tell Jonathan what happened that night and possibly the reason Evan left him. Jonathan left the call to take care of the kids and Tyler took up the opportunity to talk to Ohm, Craig, Brock, and Marcel.

“Do you guys remember?” Tyler asked.

“Remember what?” Brock replied, confused.

“The situation that happened at PAX East, the weekend before we found out that Evan left Jonathan.”

“Unfortunately, yes I do. I want to forget about it,” Ohm replied. “Has anyone told Jonathan?”

“No, that’s why I’m asking about it. I want to tell him, but I don’t know how he’ll react to it. He’ll be devastated and even more if one of us tells him,” Tyler muttered.

“Yeah he would. I can’t believe Evan is still with her. After all that happened and she knew Evan had a husband. Like, someone has to be scum to stay with a married person. I have no respect for her.”

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Tyler groaned out in frustration. He really wanted to tell Jonathan what happened, but he didn’t know how. No one knew how and how Jonathan would react to the news.

“We have to tell him guys. We can’t just sweep this underneath the rug. It’s obviously all bothering us, especially if she wants Evan to see the kids, and Jonathan being oblivious about her in Evan’s life. I don’t want her fucking Jonathan’s life up even more when Evan shows up again in a couple of days. It’s something Jonathan doesn’t need in his life.”

“Yeah, you should tell him,” Marcel suggested.

“What?” Tyler asked.

“You tell him because you almost pushed Evan through the wall at the hotel.”

“Okay.”

_Tyler sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. He couldn’t believe what just happened. Evan has been cheating on Jonathan for nine months. E3 was in July and it’s now April._ How can he do that? _Tyler thought to himself._

_“Hey Uncle Tyler,” Bentley said, running into the room._

_“Hey Benny,” Tyler said._

_“Hey Tyler, you look like shit,” Jonathan pointed out. “What happened?”_

_“A lot of things, but it’s not that important. Let’s get Benny ready for bed.” Tyler felt bad for lying to Jonathan. But he didn't know how to tell him that Evan has been cheating on him for nine months._

* * *

 

Jonathan woke up the next morning with a good feeling. It’s Saturday and the kids won’t be home until tomorrow. He had to whole day to himself and to relax. Jonathan stretched and walked to the bathroom. He got into the shower. The hot water fell harshly and soothed his tense muscles and soothed his heart ache from finding out Evan had a girlfriend. But Jonathan had his eyes set on someone. But he didn’t know how they would feel about raising two children. Oh well.

As Jonathan finished dressing himself, his phone went off. _Tyler_ the name read. Jonathan squinted at it and looked at the time. It was way too early for Tyler.

“Hello?”

“Hey I’m almost to your place.”

“What, you’re almost here?”

“Yes, I am. I need to tell you something but I couldn’t do it over the phone. It had to be in person.”

“Okay, the house is open so just walk in.” Jonathan hung up and walked out of the master bedroom. Jonathan was surprised that Tyler was coming and had something important to say to him. It worried him a lot. He was getting anxious and sweaty from what was going through his mind.

“Jonathan?” Tyler called for. “Oh you’re right here. I forgot how much I hated driving long distances,” Tyler said, sitting down next to Jonathan.

“What’s up?”

Tyler sighed, “A lot of things, and it hurts me to tell you this. But something happened at PAX a couple of years ago between me and Evan. Are you ready?”

“Yeah,” Jonathan whispered.

“Evan had been ignoring you that day and I noticed that he was texting Stacy. He said he met her at E3 the previous year and they’ve been talking since. In my mind that usually means dating. So I asked him if he was cheating on you. He never agreed but he kept avoiding it until he said ‘I’m not cheating on Jonathan with some skank.’ And then Stacy came in saying she isn’t a skank. And right then we all knew it was true. She said she knew that Evan had a husband. Then I pushed Evan into the wall and he swung at me, missing me. I grabbed him and told him that he had to tell you. Then that week he filed for divorce. He’s still with Stacy, obviously because you kind of met her. I’m sorry that I have to tell you and that us, as in me, Marcel, Ohm, Craig, Brock, Brian, and whoever else, didn’t tell you sooner. But none of us knew how to tell you and we ended up sweeping it under the rug.”

Jonathan sat in silence and it was deafening. The living room started to close in on him. The white walls melted into black and the pictures blanked out completely.

“Thank you Tyler. Now I don’t know what to do? Evan cheated on me for nine months then when he was confronted about it, he divorced me. And he’s still with her. He truly never loved me Tyler, because if he did, he wouldn’t cheat on me,” Jonathan started to cry. The tears stained his cheeks and he started to shake. “I can’t let her around them. I don’t know what she’ll try to do to them. She destroyed my marriage, along with Evan. Can’t blame her for everything, but I would like to.”

“I’m sorry Jonny, I’m so sorry,” Tyler grabbed Jonathan and hugged him tightly. “Is there anything you want to do?”

“No, just hold me, please,” Jonathan begged. “I can’t be alone right now.”

“Okay, I will.”

Jonathan continued to cry into Tyler’s shoulder. He now didn’t want Stacy to meet Bentley and Ashton. He doesn’t even know if he wants Evan to see them. Jonathan has to talk to Evan before he sees the children. Jonathan thought his heart ache was over, but it just started.


	4. Update

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry for not updating in well over a year. I got very busy with my final year of high school; preparing for college and what not. I now am in college and it is again very busy for me. Re-reading this story has broken my heart since I loved writing sad things that might not end well (hint hint, maybe). I haven't written a fourth chapter but I plan on it soon! Soon maybe a while away yet. But bare with me on this, please. I still get "kudos" for this work, as well as the others. Once things die down for a while, I'll start writing again. 

Thank you,

Amber H. (Umbiee)


	5. You Got Me Feeling a Way

Evening rolls around and Jonathan wakes up from a nap. His eyes slightly burn from crying so much. He blinks slowly to ease the pain. His heart was heavy and his chest was pained from it. He couldn’t believe it. Evan was his husband, his lifetime partner. And he threw it all away. Jonathan sighed out and tried to regulate his breathing. He was raised not to have hatred in his heart and he still believes that. There is no way he could ever hate Evan, even after what he did to him. Evan’s the father of his children and Evan still has a small piece of Jonathan’s heart. Jonathan’s head ached and his body felt heavy with sadness. Tears soon brimmed his eyes again but he shallowed them. No more tears. No more heartaches. No more of this bullshit.

“You okay Jonny?” Tyler questioned.

“No, I’m not Tyler. After what you told me as fucked me up more than anything. Evan was the love of my life, as I wrongly thought. Evan didn’t care about me or the kids. If he really loved me, he wouldn’t have cheated on me for nine months with Stacy. She had to have known Evan was married. Pictures of Evan and I were everywhere. In all those gaming magazines and whatnot. I’m hurt more than anything Tyler. Just thanks for telling me. Thanks for being there. Through it all.”

“Jonathan, you’re my best friend and it has been eating me up for a very long time. None of us knew what to do or say to you. Obviously it was shitty of us to not say anything when we first found out about Evan and Stacy. And we are all very sorry for not saying anything to you. I don’t know if you could tell or not, but a few of use stopped talking to Evan. Mostly Craig and a few others. Just know, we all are here for you. More than anything. You and the boys mean the world to us all. We all watched them grow up and watched you be a single parent while managing YouTube at the same time. Not many can do that.”

Jonathan sat in silence. Trying to soak up everything Tyler had said. He had no idea what to say or do. All he wanted to do was yell out in anger. He wanted to punch Evan for hurting him so badly. He wanted to scream at Evan for hurting his children. He wanted to cry because Evan broke their vows. Evan destroyed his life. But he couldn’t let it happen anymore. He had Bentley and Ashton to take care of. It was done and over with.

* * *

 

_“Tyler, we need to Jonathan soon as possible what is going on,” Anthony said._

_“How?!” Tyler yelled out in frustration. “He’s going to be so heart broken.”_

_“He’s going to be heartbroken no matter what. Doesn’t matter when we tell him. He’s gonna end up divorcing Evan and leaving with the kids. You saw what happened. We all did. Please go tell him.”_

_“Fuck man,” Tyler sighed out. No one knew what to say or do. Anthony was the only voice of reason. They all knew they had to say something. “How though?”_

_“Just get him alone, without Bentley, and say ‘hey, Evan’s a cheating bastard’ and end it there,” Craig chimed._

_“No, you fuck, that’ll hurt him even more. It sounds like we don’t give a shit about him. We all care. More than ever about him and the kids,” Anthony bitched back._

_“Doesn’t matter how we tell him. He’s gonna be destroyed more than ever. The love of his life no longer loves him. The father of his kids no longer cares about him or the kids,” Tyler huffed out a laughed, “hell, we love those kids more than Evan does.”_

_“Evan never seemed to show it how much he loves the kids. It’s always Jonathan taking care of them. Every time I’ve gone over to their house, Evan was gone and Jonathan was chasing the kids around,” Luke mentioned._

_“Ok, then who’s gonna tell him?” Tyler asked._

_“You are,” Anthony said, “he likes you the most.”_

_“Why not Luke!?”_

_“He likes you the most.”_

* * *

 

Jonathan made himself and Tyler dinner. Just something basic. Grilled cheese and tomato soup. It felt right making dinner for Tyler. He felt so comfortable doing so. Evan always criticized what Jonathan was making. Telling him that it’s not healthy for the kids to eat. Jonathan didn’t care too much about healthy food, he just wanted his kids to be happy.

_“The models that smile with salads are lying all the time. I never knew anyone who would be that happy while eating a salad,” Jonathan snapped._

_“But Bentley should eat healthy.”_

_“He is. He’s got a nice burger with chips.”_

_“Not good.”_

_“Protein is good for him. Especially since he was so small. Just let him eat and eat your damn salad.”_

Jonathan scooped up some soup and put into a bowl for Tyler. It felt so right to do so. He felt like he’s been doing it forever and it felt so natural. Jonathan never had this feeling when he was with Evan. He had to push this rising feeling down. He can’t date a straight man. Can he? No, he can’t. But he’s never heard Tyler say he’s straight. Tyler just ended a long-term relationship with someone, who happens to be a female. Jonathan shook his head at the thought of being with Tyler, who he doesn’t quite know for sure if his best friend is straight or not. Jonathan sat down across from Tyler. His heart started to skip a few beats. A few too many. He left his face flare up from embarrassment.

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Tyler asked.

“Huh?”

“You’re looking at me all funny. You okay?”

Jonathan choked out a shallow yes. He had to push these feelings down. There’s no way Tyler could ever be interested in him.

* * *

 

_“I feel so bad to Jonathan,” Tyler spoke out to Anthony._

_“Why? Well I know why, but why?”_

_“Because he put so much of his heart into Evan. He put so much effort in making their marriage a thing. He went against some of his family to marry a man he thought loved him. Evan never gave a shit. Jonathan’s parents are loaded with money, that’s why Evan married him in the first place. I’m surprised Evan allowed them to have kids. I feel bad for Jonathan being played like that. It breaks my heart to think about it. He’s all alone with those kids as Evan fooled around behind his back like a jackass.”_

_“I know. We all feel bad for Jonathan. He’s our friend and I will no longer count Evan as mine.”_

* * *

 

Tyler thought about that night. The rant he went on. Ever since then, Jonathan was all he thought about. Maybe that’s why he was so agreeable to driving so far to be with his best friend. Almost everyone cut Evan off, but Tyler was ready to beat Evan for what he had done. When you’re friends with someone for so long, of course you’ll come to their defense when they can’t.  

“Jonathan,” Tyler whispered.

“Yes?”

“Do you regret marrying Evan?”

“Yes and no. Yes, well you know why. No, because I have two children. Without him, I wouldn’t have them. They give me life. They are the reason I’m still alive. If it weren’t for them, I probably would have killed myself. Evan cheating on me for so long, it felt like I wasn’t worth it. That my life and who I am, weren’t worth living. But having Bentley and Ashton around, they made it worth to stay alive. I couldn’t leave them behind. They’re my life and I’m theirs. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering. With everything that has happened. You’re my best friend and I love you. I don’t think we’ve ever really talked about what happened.”

“He loves me?” Jonathan thought, “Of course as a friend.” He felt his heart beat race. Those feelings need to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to write this. I know the direction I want this to go. I just have to figure out how to get there. I enjoy this story, even if it's a fanfiction.


End file.
